


Ты нужен мне, Макс!

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Drama, Fantastic, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка о первой встрече Электро (тогда еще Макса Диллона) и Гарри Осборна.
Kudos: 1





	Ты нужен мне, Макс!

**_Л_** ифт закрылся прямо перед его носом. Если бы стеклянные двери можно было разбить, то Гарри уже непременно сделал бы это, зло и с ноги. Но несбыточные мечты остались мечтами, поэтому он просто гневно посмотрел на удаляющийся лифт. За годы, проведенные вдали от «Оскорп», он абсолютно разучился уживаться с техническими новшествами компании его отца. Говорить с лифтовым диспетчером надо было как-то особенно, чего Гарри просто не умел. 

С самого детства он успел узнать цену предательства и одиночества. Отец, когда Гарри было всего двенадцать лет, отправил его в интернат. Конечно же, в престижный интернат, но кому от этого было легче?.. Гарри не желал видеть отца, не желал слышать его голос. Если когда-то он глупо ждал от отца тепла, ждал доброго письма или внимания хотя бы в день рождения, то теперь он знал, что всякая подобная чушь бывает лишь в кино. Отцы не привязаны к детям, они не рожают, а являются донорами, которых не волнует судьба их отпрысков. Так и Норман после смерти жены, Эмили, запросто отрекся от сына. 

В крови Гарри текла ненависть. Каждый прожитый вдали от дома год прибавлял в его обиду новую каплю раздражения и гнева. ВОт и сейчас он ненавидел чёртов лифт в чёртовой компании своего папаши.

— Чтоб вас всех... — зло произнес Гарри и резко сделал шаг назад, но врезался спиной в кого-то.

На пол посыпались рулоны бумаги и тубусы, раскатываясь достаточно далеко; Гарри с трудом удержал равновесие и обернулся, раздражённо смотря на того, кто посмел его сбить, но никого перед собой не увидел. Опустив глаза вниз, он встретился взглядом с темнокожим незнакомцем, который неловко собирал с пола чертежи. Его волосы были взъерошены, словно он забыл утром причесать их, очки сбились с носа, и весь его внешний вид производил впечатление взволнованности и некой рассеянности.

— Простите, я не заметил вас... — виновато произнес он. 

Гарри выдохнул и потер лоб, осознавая, что на самом деле виноват в случившемся сам. Ощущая вину, он опустился и принялся помогать собирать чертежи.

— Нет, это вы извините, — примирительно заговорил он. — Я сам не должен был так резко срываться с места, да еще и спиной.

Гарри собрал чертежи, которые откатились дальше всех, и сложил их на небольшую тумбу у стены. Он отряхнул голубоватые листы бумаги и скатал плотнее те, что размотались. Повезло, что мужчина оказался из тихих и не стал закатывать скандал на ровном месте. 

— Вроде все, — произнес Гарри, радушно улыбаясь, когда тот подошел к нему, складывая рядом остальные чертежи. — Извините за неудобства...

— Да ничего... — рассеянно ответил тот и вдруг схватил Гарри за руку. — У тебя кровь!

— Что?.. 

Осборн растерянно посмотрел на руку и увидел, что по его пальцу текут темные капли. У самой раны кровь уже начала густеть, но кожа была разодрана достаточно глубоко.

— Вот я растяпа... — тихо произнес Гарри.

— Скорее всего, ты порезался о мой тубус... Подожди тут, последи за чертежами.

— Но я!.. — Гарри не успел остановить странного человека, как тот уже внезапно подорвался с места и убежал. 

Осборн выдохнул и не решился бросить чертежи, поэтому послушно остался ждать возвращения их хозяина. Тот, к счастью, вернулся довольно скоро. Гарри снова отметил про себя всю нелепость его облика и улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, когда работаешь в таком месте как «Оскорп», всегда рядом сотни лабораторий. Давай руку, — распорядился незнакомец.

Он взял руку Гарри, и тот отметил, насколько осторожен был этот жест, словно незнакомец боялся причинить ему боль. Темные пальцы нежно скользнули по бледной коже, словно стараясь унять несильную боль. Мужчина аккуратно промокнул рану каким-то раствором, на что Гарри тихо зашипел и вздрогнул. Незнакомец удержал его руку, дал попривыкнуть к ощущениям и вытер марлей кровь, а затем залепил рану пластырем.

— Даже от такой царапины может быть инфекция, — радушно улыбнулся он. — Всегда лучше продезинфицировать. 

— Спасибо... — Гарри глянул на табличку на его жилете. — Макс Диллон.

Мужчина, Макс, удивленно вскинул брови, на что Гарри с улыбкой указал на табличку.

— Ты, наверное, один из стажеров? — улыбнулся Макс уже расслабленно. — Давай покажу куда идти, ты, верно, заблудился.

— Нет-нет, я... — Гарри пожал плечами. — Я Гарри Осборн, и мне нужно к отцу, но я...

Макс растерялся. Он отвел взгляд, принялся извиняться и в спешке собирать свои чертежи.

— Да все нормально! — заверил Гарри, поднимая руки. — Но если бы ты помог мне справиться с лифтом, я был бы благодарен! Этот оператор никак не желает срабатывать на мои команды!

— А ты... Вы не умеете с ним работать? — удивился Макс, снова смотря на Гарри. — Конечно, я помогу, мистер Осборн.

Макс собрал свои чертежи и повел Гарри к лифту. Он справился довольно быстро, и вскоре они уже поднимались наверх.

— Я назвал нужный вам этаж, чтобы вы уж точно добрались, а потом спущусь, куда надо мне, — пояснил Макс, не смотря на Гарри.

— Спасибо, Макс, — улыбнулся Гарри, с интересом рассматривая собеседника. Если бы тот снял очки, побрился и привел в порядок волосы, то выглядел бы вполне неплохо. Тело у Макса было в форме: широкие плечи, накаченные руки и ноги, с лицом проблем, не считая неухоженности, не было. — Я больше восьми лет не был в «Оскорп», вот и... отстал от времени и технологий.

Он тихо засмеялся, на что Макс наконец-то вновь улыбнулся.

— Тогда с возвращением! — произнес он радушно.

— Спасибо, — с улыбкой кивнул Гарри и откинул с глаз длинную челку. — Знаешь... странный ты.

Двери лифта со звоном открылись и, выходя, Гарри помахал Максу на прощание. Впереди его ждал нелегкий разговор с отцом.

***

Из кабинета Нормана Осборна Гарри выбежал со всех ног. Громко хлопнув дверью, он кинулся к лифту и успел заскочить в него с неизвестными ему девушками. Когда лифт остановился в очередной раз, Осборн-младший вышел и только тут задумался, что даже понятия не имеет, на каком именно этаже он находится. Выругавшись себе под нос, он направился к кулеру, чтобы смочить горло и хоть немного успокоиться. Налив холодной воды, Гарри залпом выпил ее и прикрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться.

Послышался смех, и Гарри обернулся в сторону большой компании. Внезапно один из парней показал всем жестом просьбу молчать и тихо двинулся в сторону лифта, у которого стоял уже знакомый Гарри Макс Диллон. Парень внезапно нарочно толкнул Макса, и тот вновь, как и при столкновении с Гарри, выронил все свои чертежи. Компания тут же разразилась хохотом, а виновник всего этого шоу зааплодировал сам себе.

— Смотри, где стоишь, Диллон! — чуть наклонившись, обратился он к собирающему чертежи Максу. — Вечно путаешься у всех под ногами!

— Отстань, Джонс... — устало ответил тот, игнорируя обидчика. 

— А что такое? Ты же великий изобретатель, который спроектировал всю электросеть «Оскорп»! — Джонс говорил это с издевкой, закатывая глаза и строя гримасы. 

Гарри был вне себя от возмущения: с каких пор компания его отца превратилась в сброд недоучек-студентов, которые так обращаются с другими сотрудниками? Вместо работы они развлекались на уровне начальной школы! Гарри зло скомкал пластиковый стаканчик и, выкинув его, двинулся к компании.

— Это что еще за цирк? — довольно громко и зло осведомился он. — Это «Оскорп» или детский сад? 

Молодые люди обернулись к Гарри и, недоумевая, поморщились. Про себя Гарри порадовался, представляя, что будет, когда они узнают, кто он такой. Краем глаза он заметил на лестнице встрепенувшихся охранников — явно папочка послал погоню.

— Прости, что? — спросил Джонс, делая шаг в сторону Гарри. — Ты, щенок, вообще кто такой? А ну, брысь куда-нибудь под стол, пока пинка не дали.

— Оу, — широко улыбнулся Гарри. — Беззубая собака пытается укусить? Если уровня твоего интеллекта и смелости хватает лишь на толчки со спины, то как бы тебе самому не пришлось получить пинка. От меня, но заочно.

— Это как это? — нахмурившись, спросил Джонс.

— А ты не понимаешь слов? — удивился Гарри и посмотрел в толпу на девушку, которая стояла ближе всех к Джонсу и держала его за плечо. — Ты с ним спишь? А он хотя бы разбирается что, как и куда делать надо или тоже тебя спрашивает?

Кто-то в толпе присвистнул. Девица удивленно вскинула брови, отвесила нижнюю губу, но промолчала, Джонс тут же кинулся к Гарри, хватая его за грудки. Тот увидел, что Макс Диллон было дернулся, чтобы придти к нему на выручку, и вовремя поднял руку, прося того не лезть. 

— Продолжай, продолжай... — прошептал Гарри Джонсу. — Больше ярости, больше, детка, больше.

— Да я по стенке тебя размажу, малолетка! — парень встряхнул Гарри, и тот чуть повернул голову в бок.

— Эй, он сделал мне больно! — крикнул он. 

Внезапно к ним бросились четверо охранников. Трое из них тут же кинулись на Джонса, ловко оттаскивая его от Гарри, который уже отряхивал пиджак, словно его испачкали.

— Да этот ублюдок первый начал! — кричал Джонс, пока охранники держали его.

— В чем дело, мистер Осборн? — спросил подошедший к Гарри начальник охраны. — Отец, кстати, ищет вас.

— Осборн?.. — испуганно повторил Джонс, переставая вырываться из хватки охранников. — О, сэр, извините... Это недоразумение, я же не знал! Я не хотел вас оскорбить!

— То есть, если я не Осборн, то меня можно оскорблять? — Гарри с презрением глянул на оппонента, растягивая губы в наигранной улыбке, а затем вновь перевел взгляд на начальника охраны. — Этот молодой человек имеет ко мне претензии, — пояснил Осборн-младший. — Мне решить эту проблему с отцом, или вы сами справитесь?

— Сами, — кивнул тот. — Вы его тут больше не увидите.

— Это я и называю «заочно»! — обратился Гарри к Джонсу.

Джонс снова задергался в руках охранников и начал что-то кричать, его подружка засуетилась рядом, а остальная толпа попыталась рассосаться по углам. Пока продолжалась вся эта неразбериха, Гарри скользнул в сторону Макса.

— Вызывай этот чертов лифт! — настойчиво прошептал он.

Макс быстро выполнил его распоряжение и, как только двери открылись, вошел в лифт, а следом юркнул и сам Гарри.

— Быстро, вниз! — отчаянно попросил он.

— Первый, пожалуйста, — обратился Макс к роботу, ответственному за работу лифта.

Двери успели закрыться перед самым носом возмущенного начальника охраны. Гарри облегченно выдохнул и облокотился спиной о стекло. Он прикрыл глаза, чем воспользовался Макс, внимательно рассматривая парнишку.

— Неприятности? — спросил Макс. — И... спасибо.

— М? — Гарри отвлекся от раздумий и посмотрел на него. — Не за что. Да, папаша достал, вот я и... стой! Слушай, Макс! Ты мне сейчас очень нужен! Помоги найти любой другой выход из «Оскорп» кроме главного, пожалуйста! 

— Я? — удивленно спросил Макс. — Нужен?

— Да-да-да, — усиленно закивал Гарри. — Те бугаи из охраны вообще-то шли за мной. И у главного выхода меня уже точно ждут. Я не хочу становиться пленником! Помоги мне! Отец добровольно не отпустит меня. Но я не хочу быть с тем, кто меня бросил на целых семь лет!

Макс задумался, поглаживая пальцами подбородок, а затем кивнул и улыбнулся. 

— Есть выход! — заявил он.

На первом этаже он закинул свои чертежи в нужный кабинет, а затем повел Гарри за собой на нижние уровни. Долгий спуск по темным коридорам и проходы по длинным тоннелям не пугали Гарри, хотя и выглядели весьма опасно. Куда больше его волновала возможность остаться запертым в Нью-Йорке в компании папаши.

— В это время тут мало людей, не бойтесь, мистер Осборн, — пояснил Макс. — Сейчас пройдем этот уровень, выйдем и через коридор окажемся на подземной парковке!

— Было бы здорово... — прошептал Гарри, пробираясь следом за ним. — Не называй меня на «вы», и я просто Гарри... Сколько тебе лет?

— Сорок четыре... — удивленно ответил Макс, не оборачиваясь. 

— А мне двадцать один, так что без официальностей давай, — попросил Гарри. — Ты уж извини, что я тебя по имени, но, раз уж мы так начали, не буду ничего менять.

— Да ничего, — улыбнулся Макс, полуоборачиваясь. — Слушай, а почему ты бегаешь от отца? 

— Да ну его... — поморщился Гарри. — Он бросил меня семь лет назад, а теперь думает, что я с радостью кинусь к нему на шею и приму все, что он скажет. Пошел он к черту! Я сбегу в Европу. 

— Понимаю. Меня тоже отец бросил в детстве, — ответил Макс.

— А мама? Моя умерла. 

— А моя всегда делала вид, что умер я. 

— Жестоко... — вздохнул Гарри, когда они завернули в очередной коридор. — Слушай... а о чем говорил тот придурок? Ты говоришь, что разработал электросеть? Зачем врешь?

— Вру? — в голосе Макса послышалось удивление. — Я не врал, это правда. 

— Что?.. 

Гарри резко остановился. Макс тоже вынужденно остановился и повернулся к нему, удивленно вскинув брови.

— Но, значит... — продолжил Гарри, рассматривая скромного и робкого собеседника. — Ты позволил им ее у себя украсть! 

— А что я мог сделать? — развел руками Макс. — Подать в суд, проиграть адвокатам «Оскорп» и потерять работу? Это не вариант для меня. Тогда был не вариант. Я был женат, и мне надо было содержать семью...

— Но это неправильно... — прошептал Гарри.

— Тебе не понять этого, Гарри. Идем. 

Макс сделал шаг вперёд и взял его за предплечье, утягивая за собой.

— Ты слишком добрый! — разозлился Гарри, вырывая руку. — Тебе не наплевать на рану на чужом пальце, не наплевать на то, что кто-то не может справиться с лифтом, не наплевать на амбиции жены и матери! Ты уступаешь даже обидчикам! Почему?!

— А как иначе? — Макс серьезно глянул на него. — Уподобляться им? Или я должен был бросить подростка у лифта, даже не спросив, не заблудился ли он?

— Люди так не делают! — злился Гарри.

— У нас разные понятия о людях, — ответил Макс.

— Оу... и много добра они сделали тебе? 

— Несмотря на то, что ты рассуждаешь как подонок и смотришь сейчас так же, ты... заступился за меня, — ответил Макс с волнением. — Взаимопомощь, Гарри. Вот что ценно. Давай, пошли.

Макс пошел вперед, и Гарри ничего не оставалось, как двинуться следом. Когда они добежали до парковки, Макс указал ему на выход:

— Смотри, вот там выход наверх. Просто поднимаешься, и сам все увидишь.

— Благодарю! — улыбнулся Гарри и отсалютовал Максу. — Умей постоять за себя. Добряков съедают, Макс. Еще раз — спасибо! 

Макс улыбнулся ему вслед. Он помнил Гарри еще ребенком, когда семь лет назад тот плакал у него в подсобке. Сам Осборн наверняка и не помнит этого, но Макс всегда тяжело переживал чужое горе, поэтому помнил отчаянные слезы брошенного ребенка.

***

Этот мальчик вызывал его гнев. Электро, только открыв глаза, увидел худого взъерошенного подростка. Захотелось оттолкнуть его, уничтожить его, убить молнией, но он был в плену у воды и мощной техники «Рейвенскрофт».

— Тс-с, — позвал наглец. — Эй, Макс. Я пришел, чтобы вытащить тебя.

Он имел смелость называть его старым именем, словно они друзья? Какая дерзость! Однако лицо визитёра было ему очень знакомо. Электро попытался вспомнить, но воспоминания Макса частично были разрознены. 

— Кто ты? — спросил мутант безразлично, просто чтобы знать.

— Гарри. Гарри Осборн.

Электро вспомнил, где он видел лицо мальчишки. Его старый знакомый. Гарри Осборн, испорченный миром власти, новый господин, чьими стараниями сам Электро оказался тут. Гнев. Вот, что ощутил Макс. Он ненавидел это мерзкое лицо с гадкой улыбкой, презирал испорченную душу.

— Я убью тебя, — пообещал Электро.

— Да брось, Макс, — поморщился тот и улыбнулся. — Ты подумай, Макс! Я не тот, кто тебе нужен! Тебе нужен Паук!

Электро дернулся, стараясь вырваться, но путы держали его слишком крепко. Держатели угрожающе клацнули, но удержали мутанта. 

— Ты проведешь меня в «Оскорп», а я устрою вам встречу! — пообещал Гарри.

— Проведу?! — взревел Электро, ничего не понимая. — Но разве не ты у них там главный? 

— Уже нет, — улыбнулся Гарри, иронично пожимая плечами. — «Оскорп» обманули меня, так же, как и тебя. 

— Почему я должен тебе верить? — спросил Электро.

— Потому что ты нужен мне! — вкрадчиво пояснил Гарри. — Ты — мой единственный шанс выжить!

Электро пораженно замер. В голосе Гарри послышалось такое отчаяние, такая искренность, что его сердце защемило. Гарри снова нуждался в нем!

— Я тебе... нужен? — переспросил Электро.

— Да, нужен! — всплеснув руками, едва не со слезами на глазах, взмолился Гарри. — Быстрее, Макс! У нас мало времени!

Раздался звон бьющего стекла. Спецназ уже был на подходе, и Гарри стал кричать громче и отчаяннее, срываясь на истерику. Макс был шокирован резкой переменой в Гарри, который вдруг стал таким уязвимым и хрупким. Он стал тем, кого Макс хотел защищать. 

— Помоги мне, Макс, помоги! — кричал Гарри сквозь слезы, когда спецназ уже настиг его.

Гарри в последнюю секунду приложил шокер к ноге Электро. Мутант тут же впитал в себя заряд, поглощая его из оборудования и расщепляясь на частицы, пока Гарри продолжал отчаянно кричать и звать его. _Еще немного, еще немного_ , думал мутант. Электро уже ощущал, что готов уничтожить любого, кто посмел заставить Гарри так надрывно кричать. Раздался удар, и Гарри упал. Гнев Электро моментально сразил спецназ молниями. 

Гарри, сидя на полу, вытер разбитую губу и поднял взгляд на собирающиеся в воздухе частицы. Электро видел изумленные глаза, изучающие его. Видел он и торжествующую улыбку, появившуюся на лице Гарри. Его поза, его слабость и бледность, худоба и внешний вид, вместе с восхищением и торжеством, отразившимися на лице, выдавали в нем потерявшегося человека с огромной долей юношеского максимализма в душе. Электро теперь совсем иначе смотрел на его наглость, вспоминая тот день, когда сын владельца «Оскорп» заступился за простого электрика. Гарри не был мерзавцем и не заслуживал смерти.

Разобравшись с доктором Кавкой, который мучил мутанта несколько дней подряд, Электро задал вопрос Гарри:

— Ты хочешь быть моим другом?

— Я думал, мы уже подружились, — с привычной наглостью отозвался Гарри и вскрикнул, когда коснулся пальцами плеча мутанта. 

— У меня уже был друг, — пояснил Электро. — Ничего не вышло.

— Та же фигня. 

— Пошли охотиться на Паука.

***

— Костюм должен быть тут! — заверил Гарри, открывая дверь склада, после того, как Электро нейтрализовал охрану. — Подумать только, «Рейвенскрофт» — склад оружия и техники!

Мутант молча прошел следом за Гарри, пока тот копался в бланках на столе. Вся суета Гарри поражала спокойного Электро, ведь он отвык от человеческих слабостей. 

— Нашел! — провозгласил Гарри. — Где-то тут...

Он подошел к кабинкам и стал набирать код. Дверь медленно скользнула в сторону, и взломщики увидели черный костюм, напоминающий наряд героя из комиксов.

— Это он... — прошептал Гарри, восторженно смотря на Макса. — Он усилит твои возможности, но и поможет их сдерживать.

— Проверим, — спокойно отозвался Электро, распадаясь на частицы и становясь собой уже в костюме.

— Ты выглядишь нереально... — прошептал Гарри, с улыбкой смотря на мутанта. 

Внезапно раздался выстрел, и Гарри упал на пол. Электро моментально вырубил подоспевший спецназ и кинулся к нему. Его ранило лазером, и Электро подхватил хрупкое тело на руки, после чего поднялся в воздух. Рядом вспыхнула молния и комната загорелась. Электро выбрался из «Рейвенскрофт» довольно быстро.

***

— Инопланетянин... — назвал его Гарри, когда они уже были у него дома.

— Почему? — удивленно отозвался Электро, пока тот промывал рану на руке.

— Ты был не такой как все... — пояснил Гарри тихо и взял бинт. — Добрый, славный, тебе было дело до окружающих... я помню тебя, Макс Диллон. Ты шел против них, и они уничтожили тебя. Люди, к которым ты так тянулся.

Электро, который до этого смотрел в окно, неспешно обернулся к Гарри, пытающемуся перевязать предплечье. 

— За это я погружу их в свой мир, — ответил мутант. — Я покажу им тьму! Правда... мне придется отобрать свет и у тебя.

— Опять думаешь о других? — улыбнулся Гарри. — Прекрати нести чушь!

Электро приблизился и взял бинт из его рук. В новом костюме он мог прикасаться к предметам и людям, не рискуя их сжечь. Отмотав сколько нужно, Макс заботливо перевязал рану нового друга.

— Ты ненавидишь меня? — спросил Электро, делая аккуратный узел.

— Ненавижу твою слабость. — Гарри повёл рукой и натянул футболку.

Электро внезапно медленно опустился перед ним на одно колено.

— Пусть будет так... Ты не совершаешь ошибок, верно? Но люди это не наука, Гарри, это не теория. И я не виноват, что в мире бесконечной тьмы я увидел свет. Я не могу отпустить тебя одного. Позволь мне помочь тебе.

— Ты не должен! — Гарри положил руки на плечи мутанту. — Услышь меня, Макс! В этом мире каждый должен быть сам за себя! Ты уже был наивным дураком и что получил? Семья предала, друзья предали, коллеги предали, Паук предал. Чего ты ждешь еще?

— Я не хочу нести тьму тебе. Я не хочу бросать тебя, — настаивал Макс.

— Тогда... когда все закончится, — Гарри прикрыл глаза, — возвращайся ко мне и рассей эту тьму.

— Я вернусь, Гарри. Я вернусь, — поклялся Электро.

Гарри промолчал. Никто никогда не тянулся к нему, никто никогда не проявлял по отношению к нему заботу и тепло. Никто и никогда не перевязывал его раны. Невольно Гарри сжал плечи мутанта и до боли закусил губу, чтобы не дать волю чувствам. 

— Вернись ко мне... как только все закончится... — просил он отчаянно. — Ты мне нужен...

— Я вернусь, — повторил Электро. — Я никогда и ни за что не оставлю тебя одного, Гарри Осборн.


End file.
